A Knock on the Door
by Agatha Mold
Summary: Free time opens some new doors for the twins. Enough said already.


Rated R - for twincest, incest, non consensual situations, language, homosexual situations, and heterosexual situations  
  
Fred sat down on his bed and sighed.  
"I really dislike summers." He said. George sat down next to him.  
"Why's that?" He asked. Fred sighed again, then turned to his twin, and sighed yet again.  
"Because there's nothing to do!" George shot an idiosyncratic smile, putting an arm around Fred's shoulder and pushing against him.  
"What…What?! What're you smiling so crazy like for?" Said Fred. George's smile faded a little, but he said nothing. Fred frowned. "Say something!" George suddenly burst into laughter. But for once, Fred didn't join him; he only stared and gently bit his lower lip. "It's just,….It's just how you said…you said, …you said." George began to say, choking upon his own laughter with every other word. "How you said you dislike summers because there's nothing to do." Fred raised his eyebrows. "…And?" "I thought. Well, I thought maybe we could….? We could make summers more interesting?" Said George thoughtfully. "And how might we do that?" Fred asked, obviously convinced with this idea. He leaned in closer to George's face. "Well, I was thinking…..Um…." George felt a roll of uneasy-ness plow through his stomach. Fred eagerly waited to hear his answer. Then there was an awkward silence, which made George feel so miserable that he wished he had never brought it up in anyway. But Fred just sat there, his neck stretched out and just so eager for this reply. What could it be that would possibly make summers go faster? Fred was beginning to think George had made it all up, maybe to divert attention from something, or,…or whatever.  
But then George looked over at Fred, his lips separated and he began to speak.  
"I don't know what." He said, though his voice was oddly hoarse. Fred closed his eyes firmly. It angered him greatly, for some reason or another. But, but then George felt something flare up inside him again. He took advantage of Fred's closed eyes, and…….  
And quickly pulled his twin's face to his and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Fred flinched, though kept his eyes shut, and then he held each side of George's face and pushed him away a couple inches.  
There was another silence. And then, they both suddenly came to their senses, let go of each other, stoop up and began running around the bedroom screaming "TWINCEST!!!" But then they ran into each other, and their heads smacked against each other with a sound that reminded them both of two coconuts banging together. They fell to the floor, then held onto each other's arms weakly, sobbing quietly.  
"You're poisoning me, George." Said Fred, paining a moan. "You force me to taste the foul poison of your twincestual lips. Poison!" His voice gradually grew louder. George looked at Fred, dazed a little.  
"Does it really matter? I mean…Who cares?" He said. Fred's expression changed.  
"I don't!" He shouted.  
They drew in together for another kiss.  
  
"You know, I think this may actually make this summer go by faster." Fred whispered, pressing back a yawn. George cuddled against his twin's bare chest.  
"Told you." He said. Fred smirked, pulling George's neck up to him before he planted several kisses on it. At the first touch, George shuddered in protest a little.  
"What?" Asked Fred. "It's just…This whole event feels so unlike us." George answered, shaking his head a little, obviously wanting more kisses now. Fred grinned. "Then what could we do that would be more like ourselves?" He asked, running his fingers through his twin's hair. George looked up thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
"I have no idea. I guess this works." He said finally. Fred smiled small, his teeth barely exposed behind his upper lip: George found this especially appealing. There was a hard knock on the door. The twins both jumped, looks of frustration on their faces.  
  
"Stupid homework. We shouldn't have to do it." George bellowed, paging through assigned books. Fred yawned, and laughed a little. He buried his face into the pillow of his twin's bed, giggling.  
"What's so funny?" Asked George. "Nothing." Someone came into the dormitory and sat on a bed. Neither of the twins knew who, because their curtains had been pulled shut. George ran his fingertips up and down Fred's back, picking up a different book with his free hand. Fred turned his head and saw that George was reading, and at sight of this he snickered to himself, just before facing the pillow again. "Again with the giggles!" George hissed in a false-shout. Fred looked up at his twin, not smiling anymore. He reached up and quickly kissed him on the lips. Whoever was over in the other bed obviously heard their lips meeting, and a sound of irritation was heard. The twins looked to each other, half alarmed and half amused. They kissed again. And again, and again. The last time they held it longer. The person made an agitated grunt and left the room. George giggled.  
"That worked. I wonder who it was, though?" He said. Fred shrugged, and said nothing until his face changed expressions drastically and said "Now you're giggling!"  
  
The twins were laying on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Fred was outstretched on his back, and George was laying back on his middle a little bit. They held hands. The sound of someone walking down the stairs was heard, and Fred sat up quickly. The footsteps got gradually louder, and Ron came down. "What're you two doing?" He asked. The twins smirked at each other. "Nothing." They both said menacingly. Ron shook his head.  
"You two don't just sit around like that for no reason." George couldn't help but chortle. Fred nudged him in the side with his elbow, which made him choke on his laughter. Ron rolled his eyes and started to leave the room, and as soon as his back turned away from them, the twins exchanged a quick kiss.  
"Try not to laugh next time. Other than that it worked well." Fred whispered, taking George's cheek in his hand. Ron turned around and came back into the room. "What do you think you're doing!?" His voice was higher than usual. The twins both sat up and pinned his back to the wall.  
"Not a word to mum!" They both said. Ron fidgeted. "You aren't going to tell her a single thing about this!" "No,…No I guess not." Ron mumbled, trying to slide out from under their grips. "George, he doesn't sound honest." "Promise, Ron! Promise!" "I promise." He rolled his eyes lazily.  
"He doesn't sound serious, Fred." "Well I guess we'll have to make him sound more honest." Ron hesitated.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked weakly, rather intimidated by their mischievous grins. The twins exchanged winks, then leaned into Ron and both kissed him on his mouth with forced passion. George let out a wanton cry, his fingers rolling through Fred's hair. Ron gasped, slapped them both away, and stormed out of the room.  
"You two are both possessed by lust." He shouted as he went down the stairs.  
  
"Fred, I'll be right back." "Where're you going?" George moved to the exit of the common room. "I'll be right back." He repeated, just before going down the stairs. Fred sat down on one of the sofas and gave a little pout. A couple minutes went by, and George didn't come back yet. Someone was walking up the stairs, which alerted Fred and he sat up quickly, hoping to see George come up.  
It was Harry. "Hello Fred…Er…Where's George?" He asked.  
"I don't know. He just randomly said he'd be right back, and hasn't been back since." Answered Fred, shrugging briefly. They exchanged nods, and then Harry say down next to him. Fred looked him up out of the corner of his eyes.  
Harry was completely oblivious to this.  
"Have you seen Ron?" He asked.  
"Not today, I haven't." Fred's voice sounded strangely unlike himself. Concerned? No…Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Fred glanced at Harry again, the tip of his tongue rimming over his upper lip. Harry was still unknowing. Fred, taking advantage of that, slid a little bit closer to him, then "accidentally" put his hand on the younger wizard's thigh. Still, Harry didn't notice. Now it was starting to drive Fred crazy. George still wasn't back, and Harry was being so naïve to the flame of Fred's desires. He couldn't take it any longer; Fred pushed Harry off of the sofa and pinned him to the floor. Harry seemed unusually relaxed.  
"What.." He said, dully. Fred said nothing and began to kiss his neck with a violent sort of lust. Harry let out a cry and tried to pull the overly-aroused Weasley off of him. Fred totally ignored this, and continued to kiss and lick him. "Stop it!" Harry shouted, attempted to squirm away, but Fred had a great hold on him.  
And then Hermione came downstairs.  
  
"George, what were you doing downstairs today?" Fred asked his twin, laying on his back and running his fingers through the gorgeous red hair. "That isn't any of your business." George replied sharply. Nobody in the dormitory even noticed that Fred and George were starting to share their bed now. Fred reached over George and planted a kiss on his neck. George shuddered and pull the bed sheets over his shoulder.  
"Loosen up!" Said Fred, trying to keep is volume low. George said nothing and shifted a little bit. "All I wanted to know, was what you were doing this evening! I'm oddly concerned." Fred tried to turn over his twin to face him.  
"And all I said was that it isn't any of your business. Now get some sleep." George replied. "I'm tired." "Alright, you win." Fred pulled the covers over himself and gently held onto his twin, his face resting in the gentle hair in front of him.  
  
"Wake up, lazy." George opened his eyes a little.  
"Wake up!" Something was pushing at him. "Go away, Fred." He said, trying to move away from him. Fred got a hold on George's bottom and refused to let him go. "Don't you have somewhere to go, Georgy porgy?" George grunted; even though almost anything that Fred called him he enjoyed, Georgy porgy was just plain annoying. He felt like slapping Fred, just for saying that. "What time is it?" George asked shortly thereafter, then turned over and suddenly looked more alert.  
"I dunno…" Fred opened the bed curtains a little, his eyes quickly scanning the dormitory for the clock. "Uhh…" He squinted at the round disc on the wall. "Eight…? Eight twenty four." "Oh shit!" George sat up and jumped off the bed immediately. Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
Fred was stuck sitting on the common room's sofa again. He still had no idea what George could possibly be doing, or why he was in SUCH a hurry to go do it. And all this alone time wasn't doing his social status any good at all. Then again, a little George-free-reality could do him some good, if not prevent him from coming down with some kind of syndrome….Even though…He basically already had one.  
Someone was coming down the stairs; Fred could only hope it wasn't Harry. What could he possibly say to him after what had happened the day before? It wasn't Harry. It was…It was Ginny. They both said nothing as she passed. Fred's eyes eagerly watched her walk across the room towards the stairs. Something inside his head was making him think of George, even though George looked totally different from Ginny, and the ONLY thing that they had in common was their red hair. Well, besides the fact that they were related. Ginny paused, which made Fred's stomach do a back-flip, and she turned around and looked straight at him.  
"Where's George?" She asked.  
"George is,….He's not,…I'm,…your….uhh…" Fred's tongue was tossing and turning in his mouth. He desperately tried to avoid the subject of George. Why couldn't he be normal. Well, a weird kind of normal, at least. "He's…?" Ginny sounded impatient. "Whatever. I shouldn't of even asked." She was about to walk away, when Fred stood up and lunged at her. She started to make a little scream, but Fred clapped his hand over her mouth. Desire starting up inside him, he grabbed at her shoulders. Suddenly it hit him; He just barely wanted to go shag his twin and he takes it all out on his little sister? Alright, Harry was bad enough, but Ginny? He was going to stop. Right now. But how could he stop this, without looking horribly dodgy? He looked a little angered at her.  
"Has…Harry said anything to you about me?" His voice was strangely quivery. "No…Now will you please let go of me? God." "Sorry…."  
  
It was Eleven o'clock, and Fred was sitting up in bed. George had come back, spent some time with Fred, but then he left again. Fred was actually reading. He was annoyed and upset about George being gone so much, ever since their "sexual experiments" had started. Was George experimenting even more? Fred put down his book and thought for a bit. What if he and one of their teachers had daily tumbles planned, and George was afraid to come late? But if he was that afraid of being late,…What teacher would be angry at him? Well, probably all of them. But if one of them was going to be nice enough to use George sexually, they couldn't possibly hate him. What if it was Snape?  
Fred felt his stomach turn at the idea. George might do some really stupid things, and you could probably get him to do anything odd, but he would never do something sexual with Snape. Fred tried to block out the idea of his beautiful, smooth twin doing things like that with Snape, or, really any of their other teachers. Then he accidentally thought of Hagrid. Fred had to hold his hand over his mouth firmly to stop his entire intestinal track from shooting out onto his bed. But what if it was Lupin? Hm…That didn't sound too bad. But, but still totally disgusting, considering age. There was a knock on the bed post, then the curtains separated and George poked his head in. "Can I….?" He asked very softly. Fred nodded soundlessly as he patted the space next to him. "Where have you been?" Fred asked. George said nothing, undressed, and went to sleep.  
  
Fred had decided to try to ask Harry if he could borrow the invisibility cloak. But Harry seemed to put up a good argument.  
"Even if you hadn't tried to molest me the other day, I probably wouldn't." "Please Harry, I really need it. I don't know what George is doing everyday." But even as Fred pleaded, Harry's answers came do a well-rounded conclusion.  
"No."  
  
A couple days passed, and finally George stopped going down to wherever with whoever and doing whatever, which made Fred very happy. However, he never quite managed to get that wherever/whoever/whatever was out of George. When he tried asking, George would just say something like, "It's not happening anymore, and it isn't any of your business." Fred finally gave up and continued with his……uhh….I was going to say Normal life, but that doesn't really work. Okay, this is over you can go waste your pathetic life somewhere else. And, …don't send me flames. 


End file.
